The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to a rotary flow divider assembly for an agricultural product distribution system.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, a product distribution system is used to meter and deliver product (e.g., seed, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain product distribution systems include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. For example, primary distribution lines may extend from the metering system to splitters that distribute the product to two secondary distribution lines. Each secondary line may be coupled to a respective ground engaging tool, thereby establishing a flow path from the metering system to the ground engaging tools.
To adjust row spacing, product flow to certain ground engaging tools may be selectively disabled. For example, if the ground engaging tools are spaced 7.5 inches from one another, and 15-inch row spacing is desired, product flow to alternating ground engaging tools may be blocked. In certain configurations, caps may be manually installed on alternating secondary distribution lines to block product flow to respective ground engaging tools. Alternatively, each splitter may include multiple gates configured to selectively block product flow to desired secondary distribution lines. Unfortunately, the process of installing and removing the caps, and/or reconfiguring the gates is time-consuming. Consequently, reconfiguring an implement for a particular row spacing may substantially increase the duration, labor and costs associated with seeding and/or planting operations.